narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Snake and the Flames
Kuchinawa Gekkō was on his stroll to Konohagakure, he had somehow managed to escape from the guards and was lurking in the 3rd Training Ground looking at the rookie's train. Gen Nakaido was over the rookies' training exercises today, after their normal teacher called in sick. It felt good to take it easy for a change, watching the future of the village in training. As he was teaching them proper camouflage techniques, he felt a strange presence in the air. He knew it was foreign and the students might've been in danger. "Head home for a while everyone," he said, "for an early break. Come back in an hour and a half and we'll start genjutsu exercises." He watched the area carefully as everyone filled out, keeping his eyes peeled. "Yo man with a shit brown hair, I was enjoying the show, why did you send them off" Kuchinawa said as a snake lurked from the branches passing him some potato chip Gen's eyebrow twitched and he turned in the direction of the sound. "You should speak better to a jōnin-level shinobi," he said, crossing his arms, "Besides, having a mysterious person lurking around the training ground is bad business. You have one time to answer me. Why are you here?" "So you are a jōnin eh ?, that means you are not of my league anyway, I thought you were a star around these parts with a way you were teaching those kids. Oh ya ! only jōnin's waste their time teaching kids don't they" Kuchinawa smirked as he looked at the sky eating his chips. Gen instantly appeared next to Kuchinawa, with a kunai to his throat. "I may be teaching these children," he said, his voice calm and gruff, "but that's because they are the future of Konoha, and will become far more splendid shinobi that I or you will ever be. Now, you haven't answered my question yet. Should I slit your throat now?" "Slit my foot ! I answer questions to people who question me politely even for the second time" Kuchinawa said without fear of his life. Many snakes appeared crawling over Gen as they bundled both Kuchinawa and Gen tight. "I think you should let me go," Gen said calmly, closing his eyes and smirking. "No? You're not relenting? Fine then. Don't blame me for this!" He then opened his eyes and detonted himself in a huge explosion. The real Gen stood on the limb of a tree nearby, his arms crossed. "Unless that was the real guy," he thought, "that snake fellow should be around here somewhere. Kuchinawa smirked as he was left hanging on the tree with the help of his foot. "That was a quick explosion, if it weren't for my snake buddies, I would have died now !" he thought has his wounds regenerated quickly. He turned towards Gen, "So, you took up a challenge eh ? and with the help of a clone ? Never seen such cowards" He said trying to anger Gen more. Nearly ten thousand snakes crawled out from Kuchinawa's mouth and made themselves home in the surroundings. "If you are issuing a challenge !" Kuchinawa continued, "No more Clone making for you ! these snakes keep track of the surroundings for me to ensure you of all your movements and also trying to sense me is useless as these snakes have the same chakra signature as me". Gen dropped down from the tree and crossed his arms. "It looks like we have a game of cat and mouse going on, eh?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "Fine then. I might not need backup for this task. Come and get me, if you can." "Why should I get you by the way, I came here to watch the village" Kuchinawa grinned. "I guess I'll have to find you," Gen answered, weaving hand signals. He then proceeded to drill himself deep into the ground. "I wonder, whats he gonna do next ?" Kuchinawa wondered sitting on the tree nearby. Gen burst out of the ground in a rising blast of dust, toward the tree that Kuchinawa was sitting on. With delaying, he grabbed the boy's leg and spun him around before tossing him toward a tree. He then blasted his target with a huge fireball. The sudden burst of Taijutsu shook Kuchinawa a little surviving the attack because of his body modifications. Kuchinawa even managed to escape the flames by jumping to a safe area with the help of his extended hands. Kuchinawa quickly made a Bird → Hare → Horse → Ram handsigns to to launch a powerful gust of wind at Gen. Gen saw the attack coming and weaved a quick series of hand signs. He then controlled the air currents around them and channeled them into a small glass capsule. He then threw the capsule into the wave, causing the two jutsu to explode into a shockwave. Gen was tossed backwards, but managed to recover and land on a tree branch. "That was close," he said, "Had I been closer to that explosion, I would've been done for." Kuchinawa jumped back to avoid what he thought a great explosion he was quick enough to dodge it in time by observing Gen's movements. "Darn, natural reflex's don't work against this guy," Kuchinawa thought has he got in a mental calmness, and made a half tiger sign to concentrate, soon he was burst with unusual chakra shroud's and he gained darkened markings around his eyes and the grew four horns on the back of his head, as well as darkened sclerae. He had entered Sage Mode. Gen stood ready to attack and stared at his enemy ahead. "What the hell is he doing?" he asked himself, strengthening his stance and observing his opponent. "If that looks like what I think it is, it's probably a augmentation transformation. In that case, my job won't be any easier." He then breathed deeply and allowed himself to calm down. As long as he wasn't panicking, he could call for backup at any time if he needed it. 'Well, a Sage's weakness is his activation time, if you hadn't attacked me while I was concentrating, you have no chance of beating me any soon" Kuchinawa said as he used Sage Art: White Rage Technique. Gen was struck head on by the resulting assault of his senses. He fell to one knee and struggled to regain his lost bearings. This seemed impossible for the moment and sighed, closing his eyes and ears and deciding to let his sense of touch fight for him. His eyes snapped open as he raced towards his opponent and jumped over him. "Sage Mode, huh?" he said while in mid-air, "Your attack has hindered me for a bit, but I won't falter for long. Let's see how long I can last with this until back-up comes!" He then weaved a series of hand signals and covered his arm in large glove of stone and punched at Kuchinawa with all his might. During the Sage Technique, some of the snakes managed to enter Gen's body has Kuchinawa revealed to have used the Sage Technique only has a distraction. The effects were observed when Gen used the earth technique which was quite a lot weaker than the chakra he had applied. kKuchinawa jumped backwards, as he said, "let me continue from where I stopped, I have atechnique however which allows me to gather natural energy while in motion". Gen grimaced as his attack was dodged effortlessly and he punched the ground instead. He was even more upset at the fact that the ground wasn't torn up from his attack. Instead, it only left a dent. It was a large dent, but it still signaled something wrong. "I don't understand," he thought, "I put enough chakra into that attack to crush limestone. It's significantly weaker than normal. Who is this guy and what has he done to me?" He stood up and weaved another series of hand signals, racing towards the sage and creating a a mass of Fūma shuriken that flew at a great speed. "Fūma Shurikens eh ? right I should be very careful, I can dodge them really, but whats the use in dodging every jutsu when you are in pain !" Kuchinawa said as he came in the way of one of the large shurikens and let himself cut. "Time for the show" he grinned in pain as snakes come from the halves and brought him back together. "Who in the hell is this guy?" Gen asked out loud, stepping back a little. His face remained determined and firm on the outside, but on the inside he was somewhat nervous about this. Perhaps he should call back-up and join forces with someone to take this guy down. Even he, one of the most versatile jōnin the village, was having trouble against him alone. "Sage Mode, combined with incredible regenerate abilities. Who are you, exactly? What do you want!?" "Well, nothing much ! I could go back from where I came, but I am still pissed that you couldn't allow me to watch those academy students training" Kuchinawa said in a totally pissed voice. Gen deep a deep breath and steadied himself, crossing his arms. "You infiltrated my village without any notice," he said sternly, "It doesn't matter what nation you come from. That is considered an act of war and espionage on our training regiments." He then weaved a series of hand seals and smirked. "Unless you come quietly, I'm going to have to pound you into submission and drag you to the ANBU to interrogate you." He then released an intense blast of spinning air currents at Kuchinawa. "'Danm, it this techniques is harsh ! even with the snakes inside his body, it can tear a ground apart''" Kuchinawa said as he fell backwards. and then used Wind Release: Powerful Wind Wave. Gen smirked when the attack hit him dead on, but was knocked backwards by the retalitory attack and thrown onto his back. He rolled backwards onto one knee, panting. "I'm losing chakra rapidly, and I've only used a few simple jutsu?" he asked himself, "This guy must've done something to me to make my chakra go haywire like this. It's time to kick this fight up a notch." He then jumped towards Kuchinawa and kicked him into the air. He then released a large flow of flames in the shape of a serpentine dragon that tossed its target high into the sky and erupted with a branching scarlet explosion.